Reunited
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Dillon, Tenaya, and Summer return to Corinth. Ziggy/Dillon


Ziggy nervously messed with his sleeve while waiting for the group to arrive.

"It'll be alright," Dr. K said quietly.

Ziggy shook his head, "I can't handle watching them together."

"They might not even be together."

"She rode off with them and has been gone for months! You know how she feels about him. It's just a matter of time."

Dr. K shook her head in silence.

Soon, Scott and Flynn showed up along with the twins. Ziggy distracted himself by talking to them, telling them about all the kids they were teaching.

Soon, Dillon's car pulled up. Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya all exited and Summer rushed up to start hugging her friends.

Ziggy gave Dillon a quiet, "Hey," as a greeting but didn't say much more. The twins came over and started talking which Ziggy was thankful for.

Soon, the group was sitting around in a circle, talking about what they'd been up to. Ziggy kept glancing over at Dillon while watching for clues that he and Summer were together.

Summer mentioned Dillon a lot, but they'd been spending so much time together. Ziggy wondered if that was clue enough.

After a while, Flynn and the twins went to make food. Dr. K sat by Tenaya, Scott, and Summer and started talking about what projects she'd been working on, leaving Dillon and Ziggy alone.

"So.. How's everything been?" Ziggy asked.

"Alright," Dillon nodded. "You?"

"Fine," Ziggy said before going quiet.

After a few minutes, Dillon spoke up, "How's Dr. K been?"

"She's alright. Busy with projects as usual when she's not teaching the kids."

"You two dating yet?"

Ziggy stared at him in surprise, "No? Why would you think that?"

"It seemed like you had a thing for her," Dillon shrugged.

Ziggy rapidly shook his head, "She's far from my type."

Dillon raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further.

"How about you? Got a girlfriend yet?"

Dillon laughed, "A girlfriend? No."

"I kind of figured you and Summer would have a thing going on," Ziggy admitted quietly.

Dillon shook his head, "She's like a sister to me. She knows how I feel."

Ziggy took a deep breath but still couldn't gather the courage to tell Dillon how he felt. Finally he muttered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Zig." Dillon gave him a soft smile before Flynn came over with some snacks.

The group talked more until it got to be late in the night. Ziggy climbed up the stairs and was a little surprised when Dillon followed him. "What's up?"

"This _is _my room too, right?" Dillon reminded, pointing at the mostly empty side of the room.

Ziggy nodded and chuckled, "Yeah.."

Dillon laughed which made Ziggy smile. Ziggy got ready for bed before sitting down. "It's been a while since you've been here though."

"I know. We're probably going to stay a while, if you don't mind me rooming with you again."

Ziggy shook his head, "Not at all."

Dillon laid down, "Night, Zig."

"Night, Dillon." Ziggy stared up at the ceiling for quite a while, listening when Dillon finally drifted off to sleep and his breathing evened out. Ziggy rolled over and looked at the man in the moonlight shining through their window. He wanted to admit his feelings but worried if Dillon didn't reciprocate it could ruin their friendship. He sighed and turned back around, finally drifting off to sleep.

"Ziggy, breakfast," Dillon threw a pillow at the other man.

Ziggy rolled over and grumbled before pushing himself to his feet and changing. He then followed Dillon down the stairs to eat.

"I was thinking we could hang out today? Maybe go for a ride and catch up?" Dillon looked at him.

Ziggy raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Alright."

Later, Ziggy climbed into the passenger side of Dillon's car, thinking about how much he'd missed it. He settled into the seat and buckled in before Dillon took off. They drove in silence for a bit before Dillon pulled up to a park near a lake. He parked and climbed out, then waited for Ziggy.

He started walking toward the lake, finally sitting on a bench. He looked over at Ziggy and sighed, "Ziggy, I have something to tell you."

Ziggy's mind exploded with worry, wondering what he could have done wrong or that something was wrong with Dillon. He stared at the black ranger with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I really missed you while I was gone. I was constantly thinking of you, wishing you were the one in the passenger seat with me. I.. I think I love you."

Ziggy stared at him in shocked silence, long enough for Dillon to mutter out, "I understand if you don't feel the same, I just thought you should know."

Ziggy shook his head, "I never imagined you'd feel that way for me.. That's why I've been too chicken to admit my feelings for you."

Dillon chuckled softly before lifting Ziggy's chin and kissing him.

Ziggy melted into the kiss, feeling utterly relaxed and ecstatic.

When they pulled away, Ziggy looked up at Dillon, "So, what does this mean?"

"It means that I love you and I don't want to leave you again."

"I love you too," Ziggy grinned before tackling Dillon in a hug. "I've missed you so much it hurts. If you ever leave again, take me with you."

"Promise." Dillon hugged tightly.


End file.
